Decisiones imposibles y otras formas de perder el tiempo
by SophieMalfoy0711
Summary: Dos chicas y un muy confundido rubio.


**Capítulo 1 ~ Decisiones imposibles y otras formas de perder el tiempo.**

Scorpius Malfoy, es todo lo contrario a lo que su padre fue cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, el mejor amigo de una Weasley y de un Potter, es la amabilidad en persona y no hay nadie como él ni nunca lo habrá, eso lo sabían todos, incluso sus compañeros Slytherin que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con sus elecciones de amigos lo idolatraban, Scorpius o "Scor" como le llamaban sus más cercanos amigos, era por mucho el chico más popular de toda la escuela de magia y hechicería, además de popular era el más guapo de todos los chicos y se veía particularmente guapo cuando su cabello estaba mojado y desordenado por las mañanas, pequeños detalles como estos eran apreciados por toda la población femenina y gay de Hogwarts, pero era especialmente disfrutada por dos especiales chicas, ambas con el cabello rojo, la primera de estas pelirrojas llevaba el cabello largo y liso hasta la cintura, con un color rojo fuego y unos ojos color verde esmeralda, la otra pelirroja llevaba el cabello hasta mas debajo de los hombros en rizos perfectamente formados, con un color rojo anaranjado y ojos color marrón, esta misma chica es la mejor amiga de Scorpius la única que lo entiende y sabe todos sus secretos , ella no tiene sino ojos para él y no sé imaginaría siquiera lo que sería la vida sin él, la primera pelirroja resulta ser prima de la segunda pero como ella está perdidamente enamorada de Scorpius, sin él su mundo sólo sería oscuridad sin una sola pizca de alegría, un día de verano sin su dulce brisa o un helado sin sabor ella simplemente no podría vivir sin él y sin embargo debe aprender a hacerlo, porque Scorpius es el mejor amigo de su hermano, y este jamás permitiría que hubiese algo entre ellos dos además de esto su prima Rose quien es la otra mejor amiga de su amor platónico también está enamorada de él y ella no podría romperle el corazón a la dulce Rose.

**SCORPIUS P.O.V**

Desde hace unos cuantos días he estado teniendo sueños extraños, sueños en los que la beso y soy el chico más feliz del mundo, me siento imparable, siento que lo puedo todo y no hay nada que me detenga por que la tengo a ella, lo raro de estos sueños no es que bese a alguien o que me sienta imparable, lo raro es que cada noche es un chica diferente … algunas noches es Rose mi mejor amiga, y otras es Lily Potter la hermana de mi mejor amigo, sin importar quién de las dos sea siempre me siento igual, en cada sueño las amo infinitamente y desearía pasar el resto de mi vida con cada una, pero eso no está bien … sólo puedo tener a una, ahí está el problema no puedo escoger es imposible, aunque de hecho no hay decisión que tomar, primero porque Lily está fuera de mi alcance, Albus jamás dejaría que yo estuviese con su hermana pequeña además del hecho de que ni siquiera sé si ella corresponde a mis sentimientos, y Rose … simplemente no puedo arriesgar mi amistad con ella, es la única que me entiende y la sola idea de perderle me es impensable, no la perderé por un estúpido deseo, y aunque lograra estar con Lily o con Rose siempre sentiría algo por la otra y eso no es justo para ninguna de ellas, por estas razones simplemente me tengo que olvidar de ellas, pero es imposible cuando les veo todos los días, a Rose le veo en la mayoría de mis clases porque está en mismo año pero en una casa diferente, ella está en Gryffindor mientras que yo estoy en Slytherin, además de verle en la clases le veo a la hora de la cena y entre clases, y a Lily … ella está en mi misma casa por lo que le veo todos los días en las mañanas, entre clases, en las noches y además en los entrenamientos de quidditch, básicamente les veo a toda horas haciendo mi misión imposible, siempre están ahí mostrándome una y otra vez porque me enamoré de ellas, la inteligencia de Rose simplemente me encanta, y adoro la ferocidad que muestra Lily cuando juega quidditch, el cabello rojo fuego intenso de Lils y el cabello rojo atardecer de Rose, ambos me desinhiben, me dejan sin aliento, sin palabras. No sé que voy a hacer porque no puedo seguir así, amándolas a las dos sin poder tener a ninguna, esto me va a matar.


End file.
